


So Draining

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (spelt that wrong), Almost unconscious Lincoln, Bitchy squobling, Fighting, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Thor drains Linc's power, Waking Vision scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window suddenly shattered and he turned to see Thor standing there, looking directly at him with a grim expression, and then he thrusted his arm up at him, the flat end of the hammer he wielded pointed at him and he rapidly felt his power being drawn and pulled from his being. It hurt and the pain amplified tenfold. He screamed, his throat sounding like it was tearing. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move! It hurt! His entire body lit up with his power. His eyes glowed a white/blue and he dropped to his knees, feeling everything leave him, his power, his energy.</p><p>It was suddenly all gone and he sat there, motionless, a light whimper leaving him before he fell to the side and closed his eyes. He wasn’t unconscious, just unnaturally tired and still in pain.</p><p>“Thor!” he heard a few people yell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Draining

“I’m gonna say this once-,” Cap said firmly, standing strongly and agitatedly as everyone entered the room. Lincoln was angry, but not as angry as Steve.

“How ‘bout nonce,” Tony cut him off, using his usual attitude as a defence.

“Shut it down!” he ordered, his voice rising.

“Nope, not gonna happen,” Stark defied as he strolled over to a couple of screens.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” he could tell he was getting angrier, but what surprised im was how he was still holding it all in. If that was Linc, he’d be yelling by now.

“And you do?” Bruce asked rhetorically. “She’s not in your head?” _that_ actually struck a nerve in _him_. He was starting to like her, she was spunky and could be scary, reminded him of Daisy.

“I know you’re angry-,” she started, but was cut off.

“Oh, we’re way passed that,” he suddenly seemed dark, menacing. He wasn’t the hulk right now, he was more like Dr Jackal and Mr Hide. “I could choke the life outta you and I would never change a shade,” he could feel the pressure building inside Pietro who was standing next to him, his power staticing and building. He could feel the anger and hate behind it.

“Banner, after everything that happened-,” Cap finally jumped in, his voice rose again, but Tony cut him off... again.

“IS NOTHING compared to what’s coming-,” Tony almost yelled, then being cut off by Wanda.

“You don’t know what’s in there!”

“This isn’t a game-,” Lincoln was getting pissed. Everyone was talking over each other, yelling, contradicting and insulting and he was trying everything to hold back from sparking the room, because that was going to happen if he intervened. Instead he had a quick idea, and wanted Pietro in on it.

He gently tapped the speedsters’ hand hanging next to his, getting his attention. He eyes him for a few seconds, seeing the curious brow raise and he subtly gestured to the wires and tubes connected to the casket box thing. Pietro seemed to get it and jumped in, using his speed to run around the room and pull the thing apart. Everyone seemed to fall silent, except for the constant beeping and air pressure dropping from the box, and stare at him, Linc gazing at him with a little smile, which he returned before speaking.

“No, no, go on, you were saying?” he tossed a tube he’d been holding. Everyone was still quiet and then it happened so fast, the bullet being shot, the glass breaking and then Pietro dropped through.

“Pietro!” he and Wanda yelled at the same time.

“ _What? You didn’t see that coming?_ ” he heard Clint say smugly from the room under them.

“I’m rerouting the upload!” Tony suddenly mentioned, his hands instantly going to work, but Cap jumped in, easily tossing his shield across the room and aiming for every pc. Stark reacted by summoning his armour, or his hand to start off, which he used to send a blast in Steve’s direction. Linc had to dodge so that he wouldn’t be hit. Then Tony’s back plate appeared and attached to him, like an extra piece of shielding.

“Go ahead, piss me off,” Lincoln snapped his eyes to Wanda, seeing Bruce holding her and looking like he was ready to kill. He built his power, letting the sparks fly over his body as a warning and he saw the look the Hulk gave him, a glare sent directly at him. “Try it, Sparkplug, I’ll kill you too,” he didn’t lower his powers, only amplified them slightly, showing that he was serious.

“The Bruce I know wouldn’t hold a girl hostage, even a bad,” _which she wasn’t._ He mentally added.

He could tell that Cap was up again, and fighting Tony, he was sure that Clint was in the room too. He glanced around when he heard an explosion and saw Steve and Stark flying apart, turning around again when he heard Wanda grunt as she attacked Bruce. Linc, Clint and Pietro were the only ones not really fightin-

The window suddenly shattered and he turned to see Thor standing there, looking directly at him with a grim expression, and then he thrusted his arm up at him, the flat end of the hammer he wielded pointed at him and he rapidly felt his power being drawn and pulled from his being. It hurt and the pain amplified tenfold. He screamed, his throat sounding like it was tearing. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move! It hurt! His entire body lit up with his power. His eyes glowed a white/blue and he dropped to his knees, feeling _everything_ leave him, his power, his energy.

It was suddenly all gone and he sat there, motionless, a light whimper leaving him before he fell to the side and closed his eyes. He wasn’t unconscious, just unnaturally tired and still in pain.

“Thor!” he heard a few people yell. He could barely make out anything else. There was so many different sounds around him, a few more explosions, things breaking. He could feel the hands on him, only one pair and from his name being called over and over in a thick, deep, Sokovian accent, it was obviously Pietro. The upper half of his body was being cradled and then it felt like he was being picked up and moved around, so he was having a piggyback. He tried, he seriously tried to shift his arms so they were secure over the speedsters’ shoulders, holding him there and at least giving him a little leverage. He felt hands reach around and hold him up by his ass, and if he had the energy, he’d probably make a joke or tell him to ‘ _take him out for dinner first,_ ’.

They were moving, he could faintly feel it. Each step he took, slow and careful and he could vaguely hear talking where they were going, people talking, and then all went silent when he thought they were in the same room.

“I-I apologize for what I did to him, but I needed to feed my power through him, and back to stabilize it and wake the Vision,” he had no clue what he was talking about, he was too tired, too drawn. He need to lie down, needed to sleep.

“Say that to him when he wakes up,” Clint? Tony? No, definitely Clint. Stark was being a dick right now. Clint was, so far, the only one that was thinking straight. He stayed focus after Nat was taken, so he was the only one using his brain.

“He is... sort of... awake,” Pietro said hesitantly, like he wasn’t completely sure himself.

“He is, but he’s overly exhausted. His power was drained,” that voice was... it sounded like Jarvis. “It will return, I can see that he still has his ability. It would be the same as if he exerted himself whilst in battle,”

“His power will return,” Thor said surely, his voice firm and strong. When he could stand again, Linc was going to slap him so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene from the movie. I really love these two :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, I doubt it, but prove me wrong! Describe what you felt while reading xD


End file.
